The Sensational Spider-Man (2016 TV series)
The Sensational Spider-Man, alternately known as Marvel's The Sensational Spider-Man, is an American animated action/adventure superhero television series based on Spider-Man by Marvel Comics, being created by TBD, with Stan Lee as executive producer, and it is produced by Marvel Animation and Walt Disney Animation. The series premiere on Disney XD on TBD 2016. Synopsis Upon of gaining his powers and losing his uncle, young gifted teenager Peter Parker use his abilities to fight crime as the masked superhero Spider-Man as he deal with against potential threats while also dealing with his social life, as well. Cast & Characters Main * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD Supporting * Mary Jane "MJ" Watson (voiced by ) - TBD * Aunt May Reilly-Parker (voiced by ) - TBD * Harold "Harry" Osborn (voiced by ) - TBD * Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy/Ghost Spider (voiced by ) - TBD * Eugene "Flash" Thompson (voiced by ) - TBD * Kennith "Kenny" "King Kong" McFarlane (voiced by ) - TBD * Elizabeth "Liz" Allan (voiced by ) - TBD * Sally Arvil (voiced by ) - TBD * Randall "Randy" Robertson (voiced by ) - TBD * Gloria "Glory" Grant (voiced by ) - TBD * John "J" Jonah Jameson (voiced by ) - TBD ** Joseph "Robbie" Robertson (voiced by ) - TBD ** Elizabeth "Betty" Brant (voiced by ) - TBD ** Edward "Ned" Leeds (voiced by ) - TBD * Captain George Stacy (voiced by ) - TBD * Detective Jean DeWolff (voiced by ) - TBD * Lieutenant Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe/Wraith (voiced by ) - TBD * Aunt Anna Watson (voiced by ) - TBD * Max Modell (voiced by ) - TBD ** Anna Maria Marconi (voiced by ) - TBD ** Grady Scarps (voiced by ) - TBD * Kaine/Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (voiced by ) - TBD * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (voiced by ) - TBD * Colonel John Jameson '''(voiced by ) - TBD * '''Debra "Deb" Whitman (voiced by ) - TBD * Leo Zelinsky (voiced by ) - TBD * Dr. Ashley Kafka (voiced by ) - TBD * Sha Shan Nyugen '''(voiced by ) - TBD * '''Oliver "Ollie" Onsick/Steel Spider (voiced by ) - TBD * Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman '''(voiced by ) - TBD * '''Matthew "Matt" Murdock/Daredevil (voiced by ) - TBD * Hobie Brown/Prowler (voiced by ) - TBD * Anya Corizon/Spider-Girl (voiced by ) - TBD * Madame Web (voiced by ) - TBD * Dr. Martha Connors (voiced by ) - TBD * William "Billy" Connors (voiced by ) - TBD * Emily Osborn '''(voiced by ) - TBD * '''Philip "Phil" Urich/Hero Goblin (voiced by ) - TBD Antagonists * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin '''(voiced by ) - TBD * '''Edward "Eddie" Brock, Jr./Venom (voiced by ) - TBD * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (voiced by ) - TBD * Adrian Toomes/Vulture '''(voiced by ) - TBD * '''Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (voiced by ) - TBD * Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors/Lizard (voiced by ) - TBD * Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro (voiced by ) - TBD * William Baker/Flint Marko/Sandman (voiced by ) - TBD * Herman Schultz/Shocker (voiced by ) - TBD * MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion (voiced by ) - TBD * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (voiced by ) - TBD * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter (voiced by ) - TBD ** Calypso Ezili (voiced by ) - TBD * Aleksei Systevich/"Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn"/Rhino (voiced by ) - TBD * Enforcers, consisting of: ** Jackson Brice/Montana (voiced by ) - TBD ** Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan (voiced by ) - TBD ** Raymond Bloch/Ox (voiced by ) - TBD * Hammerhead '''(voiced by ) - TBD * '''Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone (voiced by ) - TBD * Cletus Kasady/Carnage '''(voiced by ) - TBD * '''Nicholas "Nick" Lewis, Sr./Crime Master (I) (voiced by ) - TBD ** Nicholas "Nick" Lewis, Jr./Crime Master (II) (voiced by ) - TBD * Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin (voiced by ) - TBD * Morrison "Morris" Bench/Hydro-Man (voiced by ) - TBD * Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon (voiced by ) - TBD * Phineas Mason/Tinkerer (voiced by ) - TBD * Living Brain (voiced by ) - TBD * Abner Jenkins/Beetle (voiced by ) - TBD * Frederick "Fred" Myers/Boomerang (voiced by ) - TBD * Alistair Smythe/Spider-Slayer '''(voiced by ) - TBD ** '''Spencer Smythe (voiced by ) - TBD * Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane (voiced by ) - TBD * Martin Li/Mr. Negative (voiced by ) - TBD ** Inner Demons (various voices) - TBD * Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal (voiced by ) - TBD ** Tarantula (voiced by ) - TBD ** Spidercide (voiced by ) - TBD ** Doppelganger '(voiced by ) - TBD * '''Maxwell Markham/Grizzly '(voiced by ) - TBD * '''Screwball (voiced by ) - TBD * Overdrive (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - TBD * Edward Whelan/Vermin (voiced by ) - TBD * Jonathan Ohnn/Spot '''(voiced by ) - TBD * '''Menagerie, consisting of: ** Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit (voiced by ) - TBD ** Hippo (voiced by ) - TBD ** Panda-Mania (voiced by ) - TBD * Frances Louise Barrison/Shriek (voiced by ) - TBD * Fritz von Meyer/S.W.A.R.M. (voiced by ) - TBD * Jason Macendale/Jack O'Lantern (voiced by ) - TBD * Francine Frye/Aftershock (voiced by ) - TBD * Mark Raxton/Molten Man (voiced by ) - TBD Episodes See List of The Sensational Spider-Man (2016 TV series) episodes Differences * Trivia *